Different Shades of Truth
by pinkpower
Summary: How exactly does a vampire-human hybrid get tangled in the mysterious world of the Volturi? Read and find out. Rated for future lemon.
1. Bloodshed

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

_Courage, my word_

_It didn't come_

_It doesn't matter_

_Courage_

_Couldn't come at a worse time_

_Sarah Polley, "Courage"_

There were four crimson cloaked figures approaching the bleak temple, glowing alabaster as the gargoyles glowered from their concrete arch, just above the columns. The night was frightfully eerie as it waited for blood to be shed on the cleanest tiles in all of Paris, France, one of the Volturi members observed.

"Aro," a man said, stepping out from the shadows of his dining room to grudgingly greet the enemy of the enemy, "how are you?" He glanced at the fourth stranger, taking note of this new scent to be aware of, for he had become intrigued.

"Things are well, Clyde," Aro replied to the werewolf, inwardly cringing at the smell of raw meat and cologne rolling off the beast. "Why have you summoned us to your magnificent dwelling?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" Clyde questioned with a smirk adorning his tan lips, being handed a long, thick whisk by one of his human slaves.

From Aro's left, Caius growled ferociously in his throat. "We have a hunch, but why don't we see if you confirm it for us?"

"Of course," Clyde nodded, gesturing for the Volturi to take a seat at his dinner table while he continued to stand; they obliged.

"I don't trust him. This dog is shady," Jane whispered to the anonymous other.

"Hush now," Aro commanded, raising a steady hand to signal the necessity of silence. "Clyde? Go on, explain."

"Eight years ago, you encountered the Cullen's newest addition, correct?" The leader of the Children of the Moon inquired curiously.

"Hmmm, yes," Aro answered, lifting a thing, black eyebrow. "Why is it that you ask?"

"The child's destiny, my people and I, believe it a great one, but dangerous."

"I could not agree with you more," Aro smiled, somewhat mischievously. "When I met the infant, I sensed an extraordinary spirit underneath her skin. She is a diamond in the rough, if you will."

Clyde chuckled enigmatically. "Yes, but like imbeciles, the lot of you wished to annihilate dear Renesmee. Trust me, we have learned from your mistake, Aro."

"Splendid," the olive-fleshed vampire replied with false indulgence.

"Now we shall make her one of us. There is only but one dilemma facing us." A grimace touched the corners of the monster's mouth. "Renesmee has gone missing."

"This is true. She left her home with the Cullen coven two years ago, or that is what I have heard," Aro nodded, keeping his tone even. "What do you want the Volturi to do about it?"

"I want to know why he thinks we would be so willing to help," Caius muttered, his golden eyes changing their color to an intense charcoal-black as he looked at the werewolf, who shot the vampire a glare in response.

"Brother!" Aro scolded. "My humblest apologies, Clyde. It seems as though my brother cannot hold his tongue at the proper moment. Proceed."

The fourth member sighed, catching an easily recognizable sent.

"If we are to work together, it is my strongest conviction that we will be able to find the girl," Clyde stated, running an admiring hand over the black leather of his whip.

"Pardon me, my friend, but I am forced to stop you there," Aro halted, standing up, and motioning for the others to do the same. "It is my obligation to discuss this serious matter with the other members, you must know."

"Very well. Yes, I do understand. Forgive my eagerness," the werewolf replied with a curt nod, "for it seems as though I've been planning the future of that-that . . . What is she? A hybrid, yes? In any case, forgive me."

"Always. You are a force to be reckoned with, Clyde, and I mean that in kindest of ways. Forever scheming and I am sure you know how this is a great honor for the Volturi to assist you, if we do decide to help you capture Renesmee," Aro offered the brunette a light-hearted smile, "but we must bid you adieu, and return in the morning."

"Do what you must."

As Aro and his followers made their way out of the rather stunning dining area, Clyde discretely contemplated the weapon in his tight grasp—whether or not it was adequate to endure fifty lashing. He must put it to the test!

"Oh!" Clyde called with a playful gasp. "BeforeI fail to remember, I have a present for you, Aro. It was not all that easy to obtain if I am honest with you, but it will be worth it if you find that it pleases you."

Aro reluctantly stopped the progress of his exit, as the fourth member of the Volturi remained hooded at the back of the group. "I thank you, for I am the most glad that whatever gift you have for me is one I shall appreciate and covet."

"Indeed," Clyde responded, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "Sheirous, Linus!" He beckoned the other werewolves. "Bring out the prisoner at once!"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Right away!"

If he had a heartbeat to speak of, the leader Volturi member was sure that it would quicken with a rapid pace. "Out of curiosity, what have you brought me?" Aro queried, hiding all apprehension.

However, someone's heart did manage beat faster with anxiety.

Clyde laughed to himself—what a hideously repulsive guffaw of treachery –unraveling the whip. "A guard dog."

The tall doors were pulled open wide. A russet, muscular man being forced into the room while to others, restraining the stranger's arms, brought him down to his knees. He glared, though his back was to Clyde. In turn, the werewolf's wrist rose and was fully ready to deliver the blow.

"_No_!" The fourth member screamed, shedding the crimson cloak and stood clad in a simple white dress. She rushed to her soul mate's side, huddling over his back.

"Nes-_Nessie_?" Jacob questioned in awe, drawing out the syllables as if he just passed through the golden gates of Heaven.

"Yes," she confirmed, while hell broke loose around them.

"Jane, now!" Aro ordered.

"Agnh!" Renesmee screeched, her skin being ripped open like flimsy parchment as she was whipped. "Ughn!" Again. Again. And again, as she yelled out in sheer anguish.

"Nessie," Jacob murmured again still tasting the sound of her name on his tongue, a plea for him to endure the beating instead of her, "please? Go. _Go_!"

But Nessie refused to comply; a million thoughts raced back and forth in her brain. First and foremost, she was overwhelmed to be reunited with her best friend, after two, long, soul-sucking years without him. Her heart swelled with happiness—happiness because Nessie swore there would be no more barriers, nothing would come between them ever again—and sorrow—sorrow because the fact his life was in danger was all her fault.

Second, the _pain_. Oh, it was a thought Renesmee yearned to suppress, but it was undeniable. With each sharp, stinging lick of the whip, Nessie felt her strength weaken. If she at all released her hold, Jacob's own russet flesh would be exposed.

And third—as the chaos stopped—Nessie cringed upon hearing a swift crack. A pure black liquid began to cover the spaces between the checkered tiles.

"No, it can't be. . ." Jane whispered, somewhere off to the side.

Renesmee collapsed, her body falling parallel to Jacob's. At first, all she could see where numerous shapes and shadows, each dimming as the half-human half vampire's eyelids started hanging over her eyes like a protective curtain. The only thing she could see clearly was Jacob's face in the midst of all this terrifying disarray. Then, everything blurred even more, but the sound of Jane's dry sobs remained, and pierced the empty air.

Finally, it all vanished.


	2. Belief

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, especially the dialogue in this update. Taken from mid Chapter 36.**

_Soft minds_

_Backed up by hard drives_

_Standing in single file_

_Anything to pass the test_

_You passed the test_

_Acceptance, "Cry For Help"_

She remembered. . . Well, there are many things that have been collecting in her mind over the years.

Each memory was eternally vivid and tucked into the back of her mind for safe-keeping like precious jewelry. For the most part, Renesmee remembered the good times spent with her family and Jacob Black, mainly consisting of laughter ringing through the heart of the forest—all were moments that she would always treasure with every individual beat of her heart—every smile and laugh was hidden in a chest with a golden lock.

The key, however, was easily accessed, since it was hidden in such an obvious place. The embarrassing part was that Renesmee had yet to realize, in her five years of survival, that her key didn't even belong to her.

More on that later.

But the most chilling, the most confusing memory of them all—worse than watching the playoffs with her uncles—was Renesmee's brief encounter with the Cullens' supposed darkest nemesis and leader of the Volturi.

_Aro_.

He had been speaking with Renesmee's mother, Bella Cullen, pleased with the pendant he had given to her as a wedding present was being worn around her neck. Aro had commented on his gratitude and affection for the way it fitted on her, saying that the trinket matched her face.

That's when he graciously requested to receive the young child.

"May I greet your daughter, lovely Bella?" His voice was so soft, so comforting. . .

Bella's shield fled from Renesmee all of a sudden when the small one quickly realized that her parents were actually forcing her to go through with this meeting; and she gulped.

Aro was the scariest creature her wide, brown eyes had the unnerving displeasure of laying upon—with eyes the color of plum brandy, alabaster skin, and long hair that was blacker than the night sky. He was a strange sight, despite the fact that she should be used to shady characters.

What frightened her above all else was his cheery disposition—a falsehood of security no doubt. He was clearly a predator on the prowl and Renesmee was the unsuspecting gazelle mesmerized by a fiendish gaze from a hungry cheetah.

"But she's exquisite," he whispered, beaming down at her. "So like you and Edward," and then to Renesmee. . . "Hello, Renesmee."

She glanced at Bella, reluctant about being able to reply. She nodded.

"Hello, Aro." Renesmee said carefully, as if she were chewing on glass. She didn't want to expose her secret fear of him.

Aro appeared to be a bit taken aback, and of course Caius was skeptical. "What is it?" He queried.

"Half mortal, half immortal," Aro retorted, his crimson eyes alit with a gleam that nearly petrified the poor girl. "Conceived so, and carried by this newborn when she was still human."

"Impossible," Caius scoffed, directing a menacing glower at Renesmee—or possibly Jacob. She was unsure what problem Caius could have with the shape-shifter.

"Do you think they've fooled me then, brother?" Aro questioned, amusement in his velvet voice. "Is the heartbeat you hear trickery as well?"

Caius's scowl deepened into his sullen features.

"Calmly and carefully, brother. I know well how you love your justice, but there is no justice in acting against this unique little one for her parentage." It was disturbing how Aro's eyes never seemed to leave Renesmee's face, and she was too afraid to tear her own gaze away. "And so much to learn, so much to learn! I know you don't have my enthusiasm for collecting histories, but be tolerant with me, brother, as I add a chapter that stuns me with this improbability. We came expecting only justice and the sadness of false friends, but look what we gained instead! A new, bright knowledge of ourselves—our possibilities!"

Aro extended his hand towards the half-human, half-vampire girl—a token of trust and friendship—but she had her own strategy.

Renesmee leaned away from Bella, instead placing her tiny palms on his ice-cold cheeks. Unlike the rest of the visiting vampires, Aro had not gone into a lapse of shock of her gift while she showed him everything—her memories on fast-forward.

She showed him the Bella had gone comatose after murmuring her bizarre name. She showed him Jacob's intense brown eyes locked with her own for the first time. She showed him those horrifying days of anticipating for the Volturi to arrive after Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper ran away from home. She showed him the present—how fearful she was of being the cause of a possible war between the beings she cared about versus the Volturi. She showed him that she meant no harm—every different type of being she was compassionate for.

Most importantly, Renesmee showed Aro the misery she would experience if she lost any of her family.

_They don't deserve this pain. These people, every individual before your eyes, are my family in one way or another. Don't hurt them._

He smiled wider at Renesmee as she ended the visions, and sighed. "Brilliant."

Renesmee relaxed at this, almost positive that she had won him over. "Please?" She asked, her tone sincere and polite.

"Of course I have no desire to harm your loved ones, Renesmee," His smile softened, complying with her anxiety, and reminded her of the gentle look Edward gave her when he would sing her to sleep. She—one may have considered this to be foolish—believed him.

Even when Aro announced that he had no other choice but to dispose of the Cullens (he had been out-voted by the other members of the Volturi and voted along with the majority to satisfy the others)—even when he backed down when Nahuel had popped out of the blue and the Volturi had been proven that the Cullens had done nothing wrong. . . Even when all was said and done, a part of the naïve, innocent girl clung to the idea that somewhere—way deep down inside—there was good.

Not just the self-serving vampire he fooled everyone, maybe himself as well, into believing. Not every bone was hardened with selfishness.

Because as he walked away, Renesmee saw the mercy-hungry shine in those uncomfortably intense eyes of his. She felt sorry for him, knowing the need to console the enemy was immoral—_wrong_—but she just couldn't look away from those blood irises. Something similar to intuition shouted at Nessie; she knew in the depths in her soul that she and Aro would cross paths again someday.

Or at least, despite the gnawing feeling that she probably shouldn't, she hoped for it.


	3. Paternal Instincts

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

_And all the days_

_You spent with me_

_Now seem so far away_

_And it feels like you_

_Don't care anymore_

_Simple Plan, "Perfect"_

Five Years Later. . . After Renesmee first encountered the Volturi, when she lived a happy existence in Forks, Washington with the Cullen coven. A time before chaos would erupt like a violent volcano, and the world would come tumbling down around her. She would learn eventually that amongst her world of bliss and perfection, there were cracks.

There were several important details to remember for Renesmee, little things to keep in mind when accidentally stuck in a room with her beloved father, Edward Cullen.

One: In case the event should happen, (which was rare since he spent most of his time with her perfect mother, Bella) Renesmee would greet him with a genuine, "Hello, Daddy? How are you," and retreat to the safety of her room upstairs as quickly as her feet could carry her.

Two: There was hardly a need to converse, unless absolutely necessary. Honestly, the very notion of talking to him alone was too awkward to even imagine. To Renesmee, Edward was more of a roommate than a family member.

Three: If a conversation was ever necessary, it was always to be kept brief. Renesmee went to Edward for advice as a last resort. But given she had six other vampires, ten plus shape-shifters, and three humans to go to, the odds of Nessie willingly ask her father for something were slim to none. In fact, it never happened.

And finally, four: Always make sure someone else was in the room.

"Renesmee, sweetheart, would you please take a seat?" Edward gestured to the couch, and she took a seat while her parents sat on the loveseat. "We have something we need to speak with you about."

The half-human half-vampire reluctantly nodded, urging him on.

"Your father and I decided that we need a second honeymoon," Bella said, smiling affectionately at her daughter. "We're leaving for Isle Esme for a week."

"Okay. . .? That's nice." Nessie shrugged, masking her fear of leaving Forks for seven days.

She hated traveling without the rest of her family, especially Jacob. Normally, Edward and Bella would have to drag their daughter kicking and screaming through the airports. The vacation itself would be somewhat fun, but not terribly thrilling. The highlight of any day while spending "a relaxing few days away from rainy Forks" was telling Jacob all about it over the phone, and listening to him chuckle along when she would tell him about the silly things her mom would do to get her to smile.

"When should I start packing?" she inquired wearily.

"You're staying here," Edward answered quickly—_too_ quickly for Nessie's liking.

_Processing. . . Processing. . ._

_Word: Honeymoon. _

_Definition: Seven wonderful, awesome-filled days on a beautiful island alone, without their pesky daughter to spoil everything._

_Computed._

"Oh. Cool." Renesmee wasn't sure what to say. "When do _you_ leave, then?"'

"Tomorrow afternoon," her father retorted—again, much too quickly.

"Honey, we trust you enough to leave the cottage in your care for a few days, but Rosalie will checking in on you every day, got it? If you make any plans, you must tell her and make sure that she is fine with it. And we'll be calling you _frequently_," Bella explained, forever protective of her daughter. "As for Jacob-"

Nessie's smiled a little bit. "He'll be here most of the time,"—a pleasing fact—"so I should probably stock up on junk food so he can raid the refrigerator."

"Don't you ever grow tired of that mangy mutt?" Edward questioned. Renesmee was uncertain if that was an actual inquiry or a joke.

She just answered with a simple, little smile. "Nope."

"Just as well, Jacob is our ideal nanny," Bella intervened as the room's aura began to intensify. "You never have to pay him."

"I think the fridge sufficing as an all-you-can-eat buffet counts as payment, Mom." The hybrid smirked cheekily, remembering how Jacob had stuffed his face with potato chips and bacon only the day before.

"Touché."

"So. . . Is that all you wanted to say?" Nessie queried shyly, shifting her weight feeling like a troublesome child under the eyes of her father.

It would be a few minutes until Jacob arrived to take her to La Push, and she had yet to comb out those annoying tangles in her hair.

"Yes, sweetie. Go get ready," Bella said, letting Nessie get up.

The halfie giddily skipped up the staircase, humming a familiar melody all the way until she reached for her purple hairbrush. This news she had just received, while a bit unnerving and maybe even scary, was fantastic! A whole week to spend alone, staying up at all hours of the night and watch movies on the Sci-Fi channel, not worrying about overhearing her parents' _especially_ intimate moments. They were awfully loud. . .

_Ew, _Nessie grimaced, but the feeling of deep sorrow—yearning—already started to seep beneath her ivory flesh.

Bella and Edward had never left their only daughter on her own before, and she hadn't gone a day without seeing Bella. . . at least since those excruciating long almost-three-day period. She would miss them both like crazy, but her mother more so.

Her beautiful, loving mother, whom always made sure Renesmee awoke to thousand 'I love yous,' and was there to kiss her goodnight, despite Nessie's many protests.

While she secretly loved getting so much affection from Bella, Nessie always felt a sudden wave of anxiety when her father began to stare from the corner of the room—his golden honey irises filled with gloom and deception. Jealousy. Nessie hated feeling like she was stealing away Edward's only love like some sort of savage thief. She couldn't blame him, if indeed that was what he thought about his daughter, Bella was all he had in the world.

When Nessie spoke of this to somebody else, namely her godfather Jasper, he always said, "Trust me—he loves you very much. You'll understand some day, darlin'."

Nessie sighed to herself, catching the happy sound of Jacob's thundering heartbeat coming closer.

She dashed downstairs at her hybrid speed, and caught her father staring out the window as Bella packed the rest of their clothes from their room. Nessie couldn't quite read his stoic features, but he always made that face when Jacob was around.

"See you later, Daddy. I love you."

That much was true. Nessie, of course, loved the man who taught her how to play the piano. She just wasn't sure if the feeling was mutual.

"Me, too," he replied, not looking at her—his stranger daughter.

She disappeared out the door, to see Jacob's warm smile—that she liked to pretend was only for her. Nessie never noticed how Edward grieved, and Heaven forbid she'll ever find out the reason behind his safe distance.

Away from the daughter he cherished with every fiber of his being. Nessie could never posses the knowledge Edward did. He simply didn't deserve to be loved by her.

**A/N: Yeah… I don't know why Edward never responds Nessie reluctance towards him either (though, I've made one up for the benefit of the story), considering he's reading her thoughts. Personally, I never thought they shared a close relationship, though I'm sure they both love each other. It just irks me how Edward ignores some of Nessie's thoughts in BD, such as her indifference to not being able to sparkle and when Bella tells her that she's the prettiest, Edward openly disagrees! Then, later on when Nessie is feeling all guilty about the whole Volturi and confesses such aloud, suuure (like Bella and Jacob) he's quick to tell her that it's not the case, **_**but**_** he can read her mind! He should have started comforting her before Nessie had the chance to utter, "This is my fault," to begin with. **

**Not that I think Edward is a horrible father. I did appreciate, however, how he and Carlisle worked around the clock to study half-vampire folklore for Nessie's benefit. **


	4. Crush

**Disclaimer: Nothing, as per usual, will ever belong to me. -_- **

_If you just realize what I just realized_

_Then we'd be perfect for each other and _

_We'd never find another_

_Colbie Caillat, "Realize"_

The sunlight was a rare treasure to behold, when it regularly remained concealed behind the bruised, feathery clouds; but when the spherical, golden beam did make an appearance, Jacob always took Nessie down to First Beach. They had shared thousands of long walks down the shoreline while they conversed about everything and nothing.

Either way, he enjoyed her company—the infectious sound of her laughter and how she entrusted him with her secret aspirations.

"Mmm," Renesmee sighed, the toasty rays of the flaxen orb sinking into her porcelain flesh. The feeling was like laying into a tub of warm bathwater, the welcoming heat kissing the aching muscles of her body. "It's such a lovely day. I can't fathom a single place I'd rather be right now." She smiled at her favorite companion.

Jacob shrugged nonchalantly. "I guess being a rez kid has its perks."

"Whatever. Don't act like you don't absolutely love it," the half-human, half-vampire girl retorted, unimpressed with his blasé demeanor. Jacob rolled his eyes in response. "So, question of the day: what _is_ the best thing that's ever happened to you so far?"

Hands down, she was, but he couldn't really tell her that, could he? Instead, Jacob twisted his face in mock consideration.

"That kick-ass cheeseburger I had for lunch today. It was so freaking awesome, I died a little bit inside when it was gone and there was only onion rings left to console me," the shape-shifter replied, his tone barely sincere in its sarcasm.

Nessie arched a disinterested eyebrow, and then extended her fingers forward to yank a centimeter of his copper skin between her thumb and index finger, "Be serious," pinching Jacob between her sharp nails.

"Ow!" Jacob complained pathetically. "Chill out. Okay. I don't know. . . Maybe becoming a freak of nature."

This answer bewildered Renesmee momentarily. Seth Clearwater normally expressed his jubilee about his transformation into a monumental wolf—the strength pumping throughout all places in his body, the exhilarating speed when rushing passed trees and other animal life, and the intense adrenaline of defeating a barbaric vampire, (which the remaining wolves referred to as 'bloodsuckers,' or 'leeches'). Whereas, the others withheld their inner excitement or simply couldn't wait until the day they stopped phasing.

She never really asked Jacob what he thought about being thrust into the supernatural world thanks to her family migrating back to Forks. However, much like Seth, Jacob had a friendly disposition (when it came to most people) and could always be counted on to turn a dragging day into one of the best Nessie ever had. If Jacob did share any resentment about his sticky situation, he never mentioned anything to her.

"Really?" she inquired a second later, in a concerned curiosity.

"Yeah. I mean, when it first happened, I couldn't wrap my head around the idea of morphing into a hairy monster that tracked down vampires on a daily basis, but things changed after awhile. Every cloud has a silver lining, right?" Jacob explained, shoving his hands into the depths of his pockets. He grinned mischievously, wondering if Nessie would catch his drift.

But as smart as the girl was, she didn't.

"Fascinating!" Renesmee exclaimed jovially. "I want you to be happy, Jacob. Um, but what is your silver lining?"

Jacob chuckled, shooting a dashing wink at her, causing an eerie wave of heat to color her cheeks raspberry red. Consequently, Nessie glanced away, recollecting herself before Jacob had the opportunity to point it out to the universe.

_That big idiot! Why did he have to go and be so sweet?_

"Thanks," Nessie replied with a nervous giggle. She looked back at him. "But don't you ever wish you could age again?"

"What? Walking around all day with a tennis ball at the end of my cane, sucking on Jolly Ranchers with false teeth, and regretting the things I never had enough time to finish? No thank you. Life is good the way it is," he said, cringing at the very notion of a shriveled version of him sitting on a hard sofa, and watching TV Land. "Why? Do you?

Nessie shook her head to and fro—that wasn't even close to what she was talking about. The half-breed knew, in human years, she was five years-old, but was also the physical appearance of fifteen, which meant she had reached the age of when a young girl's fantasies centered on the Happily Ever After of the love story she longed for.

Turning around to face Jacob, she decided to walk backwards. "Sometimes," which was more of a question than an answer, "I think about falling in love, getting it right on the first try like Mom and Dad. I'd hate to give my heart to someone who could never do the same for me, you know? In the end, I want it to be worth all the trouble." She told him, replaying the scenes of a gushy romance. "I want to recount a beautiful tale to our children before bedtime. Then again. . .I'm not so certain any of that is possible."

Jacob frowned at her. "What makes you say that?"

She rolled her eyes in typical Edward fashion. "C'mon, Jacob. I'm half-mortal and half-immortal—practically a living, breathing oxymoron! What guy in his right mind would fall in love with a girl like that?"

"There's Nahuel," he suggested.

Playing it cool sorta sucked.

"No. . . I really don't want to be forced into a relationship because we're the same mythical creature," Nessie retorted, almost as though she's contemplated this option prior to this conversation. "Besides, Nahuel reminds me too much of you."

"And that's a problem because. . .?"

Yet, Renesmee couldn't be positively certain that she could elucidate why that bothered her—the fact was a rock in the sole of her shoe. When she envisioned herself somehow ending up with Nahuel, she secretly pictured Jacob in his place—holding his strappingly tight body closely to hers like red on a rose, kissing him until she would faint from the unleashed passion, and eventually giving birth to a little girl with Jacob's blinding smile.

Rather than making a fool out of herself, Nessie shrugged sheepishly. "It'd be too weird."

Glancing down to her feet, Renesmee observed how the water gently rolling over her bare feet and moistening the sand. Jacob watched the way her cherry-pink lips curved into a soft smile, her milk chocolate eyes capturing the sun's yellow glow.

God, it should be illegal for her to be that beautiful.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much if I were you, Ness," he assured her. "There's somebody out there for you. He might be a little crazy, but he's gonna be crazy about you."

"Cheesy, Jake, like a whole bucket of nacho cheese. Did you just come up with that?" Nessie queried, laughing.

"I try and try to be a sensitive dude, and look what I get: a goose laughing at me!" Jacob whined. "Let me go find a magnifying glass. I'm sure my self-esteem must be lying around here somewhere." But he couldn't help it; Jacob had to laugh along with her.

Renesmee sat down, forcing Jacob with her. "Maybe you're right, though. I have forever."

"Jeez, talk about a commitment. Most guys can't even stay faithful for a week," Jacob countered, more in jest than honesty.

Jacob was well aware of the possibility that this amazing girl was beyond out of his league, and therefore probably wouldn't choose him. Still, when all is said and done, Jacob would always come running when Nessie needed him. Nothing—not a vast distance, not an invincible barrier, nor Hell itself—could stop him.

"Jerkface," she remarked, playfully shoving his shoulder. "True love is something I look forward, but for now, I'm glad to spend a wonderful day with _my bestest best friend_."

She hoped that on some level the journey would be easy—finding her soul's counterpart and experiencing a love that felt _right_ and out this world, a love that would cause her to commit reckless acts to where she overflowed with a combination of bravery and stupidity. Renesmee need an effortless connection, like the friendship she shared with Jacob—spending countless September afternoons frolicking in the rain and splashing globs of mud in each other's face.

Then, with a light bulb flickering on, Renesmee gradually realized something that should have been so obvious, as her heart brimmed with delight.

"All girlie talk aside, Ness, I want you to know: I'm here for you only," he stated, and arose from the ground.

He extended a hand and she accepted. Jake tugged Nessie toward him, a little bit too quickly. Renesmee squeaked as Jacob gently steadied her, holding the hybrid female still until her feet cooperated. They laughed.

"Sorry," Jacob apologized.

But Nessie was rendered without a witty response upon her doe orbs locking comfortably with Jacob's dark ones; her heart skipped a beat at the intense tingling sensation coursing through her virgin lips—their mouths were mere centimeters apart. Renesmee acted thusly, and placed a quick kiss on her best friend's right cheek in affection.

Jacob released Nessie's arms, though the feeling of her warm lips upon his skin lingered.

"I'd better get you back home before the 'rents get suspicious," he said, noticing the sun had begun to set.

"Y-yeah. We have a whole week together after tonight," Nessie agreed, maintaining calm. And really, she felt at peace in Jacob's presence.

How could she ever want Nahuel, just a grand imitation of the real thing? It wasn't in her to want anyone _like_ Jacob. Nessie wanted exactly him.

**A/N: So… This isn't exactly the moment Nessie realizes she's in love with Jacob, but more or less finds that she as a crush on him. Meanwhile, Jacob isn't quite in love with her yet either, but senses a change in the imprint. He is, however, attracted to her.**

**Anyway, I kind of wanted to revert the annoying, emo version of Jacob Black in Eclipse and the beginning of Breaking Dawn, back into the smiley kid we saw in Twilight, or explore is happiness around Nessie. Because that shiz was so darn adorable in BD, so you can expect more fluffiness along the way. **


	5. Fluttering Heart

**Disclaimer: The characters in the following story are property of Stephanie Meyer, not me. **

_Should I keep this to myself?_

_I could risk a broke heart by_

_Telling you the truth or I could keep_

_My secret safe when I see you_

_Kacie Brown, "Butterflies Don't Lie"_

A breathy sigh escaped through her mouth, her cheeks exhausted from the constant stretching starting from her lips; she felt like Wendy Darling, losing her path in a land of happy thought—all centering around her Jacob. Renesmee, try as she might, couldn't easily ignore the wonderful, confusing feeling building up inside her stomach, unable to shake him out of her mind.

_'Wut do u think uv my hair?'_

Nessie laughed to herself, her fingers already at work on her cellphone's numbers.

_'Spell like an adult and not like a kindergartner, then I just might tell you, dork.'_

_'Fine.'_

_'I like it. Why?'_

This sucked.

Nessie couldn't possibly be fantasizing about her and Jacob crossing that friendship borderline; Nessie couldn't be on the verge of ruining years worth of uncomplicated, platonic love! She realized that she could never share these new-found emotions with the man in question—the first secret Renesmee kept from him. . . Although, she knew better than anybody that Jacob would never turn her away or act harshly for harboring an innocent crush, but she couldn't expect him to requite it either. That blow might hurt worse than anything else.

_'Rachel wants to do something new with my hair, because she's bored from watching a Golden Girls marathon.'_

_'Lol. Are you going to let her?'_

_'I don't know. She's giving me those puppy dog eyes. I'm not sure I can resist for long.'_

_'You're a big softy!'_

Oh, why did she have to go and develop a dumb, silly crush on her best friend? Jacob had been her babysitter for crying out loud!

_'Am not.'_

_'Are too.'_

_'Am not.'_

_'Are too.'_

_'Am not!'_

_'R2D2!'_

"What's all that smiling for?" Rosalie inquired rhetorically, brushing back long strands of Nessie's reddish-brown hair, while the two sat on the young girl's bed at the cottage.

_'Haha, smart-ass. Very funny.'_

_'I knew you'd see it my way. ;)'_

_'See ya tomorrow. Goodnight.'_

_'Goodnight, Jacob. I love you.'_

_'I know.'_

Rosalie peeked over Renesmee's shoulder, glancing at Jacob's final text for the evening. "Did he really just say, 'I love you,' Han Solo style?"

Nessie turned around to face her beautiful godmother, second after Jacob on her list of confidantes. She openly enjoyed spending time with Rosalie, whether they leisurely sat around on Friday nights or shopped for cute shoes at the mall. It really didn't matter one or the other to Renesmee, just as long as they were laughing at stupid things like high school best friends. Rosalie had always been like a second mother to the youngest Cullen since day one, making up stories about faraway places when Bella occasionally failed to find new material read Nessie to sleep.

"Rose, do you think it might be possible for someone to love me?"

Subsequently, the fair-haired vampire cocked an inquisitive eyebrow, the shadow of a smirk plastered on her lips. "Are you speaking about a particular _breed_ of male or in general?" Despite that mangy mongrel's belief, Rosalie was keen to matters of the heart, even though hers no longer pumped.

In utter horror, Nessie's rich chocolate orbs widened. "Is it that obvious?"

"Let me think. . . You're smiling like a lovesick poet over a few text messages, and that somehow leads you to ask for my input on such a topic. Gee, I wonder what that could possibly mean," she joked, stroking her chin in mock-consideration. "But back your question. I really can't speak for that-" Nessie shook her head, "_Jacob_, but I do know that any man would be a foolish gizzard to not fall head over heels. . . Wait a minute. Do you love him?"

Nessie enveloped Rosalie's cold hands between hers, showing her the day she spent with Jacob.

The delicious proximity of their bodies to where she could feel his warm breath—smelling of mint gum—her lips yearning for his. Her heart fluttered in her chest like a hummingbird's wings, and Renesmee longed to surrender to the heat of the moment. She wanted to bury her restless fingers deep into Jacob's messy, jet-black hair, desperately needing him to be her first kiss. And that was weird.

Because it was Jacob.

Still, Renesmee couldn't be sure this—whatever this was supposed to be—could be anything more than a fleeting sensation. Without a shadow of a doubt, Nessie loved Jacob, she would take a steel dagger in the gut to save him, but how could she know if she was _in_ love with him? Gosh, she was only fifteen.

Well, sort of.

She stopped her train of thought, disconnecting her hands from Rosalie's.

"Oh," the blonde woman exhaled, remaining perfectly composed. "Nessie. . . If you're uncertain, my personal opinion is that you wait a little while. Most young ladies your age usually fall in love with the idea of falling in love, and this crush may be imaginary. You've known Jacob your entire life and you could have confused simple affection with something else, something deeper than I feel you're ready for yet. However, with that said, Renesmee, I could be wrong. Should your feelings continue to grow, I think it's best for you to be honest with Jacob."

"That sounds practical enough," Renesmee replied, nodding along. She would have an infinite amount of time to figure out her situation and Jacob would be none the wiser. "Thank you so much, Aunt Rosie, but what if. . ." she trailed off.

"He ends up breaking your heart?" Rosalie smiled fondly, ruffling Renesmee's bronze bangs. "Sweet girl, you can't go through life being fearful of a possible outcome, okay? The worst chance you can take is never taking any chances at all," she advised.

"Wow," Nessie gasped sarcastically. "You know, I think I read that on a fortune cookie once," and she giggled. Rosalie joined in, drawing her niece close in her cool arms. Hugging a vampire was the equivalent of being in the midst of an autumn breeze to Nessie, yet she could always feel the loving warmth. "I love you, Aunt Rosie. I'd be lost without you."

"I know it, you runt," Rosalie retorted with a sly wink, and placed a brief kiss on her forehead. "I love you, too, baby girl. I'll see you soon. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Nessie whispered before Rose exited out the window, while her mind's ear replayed the words offered.

_You can't go through life being fearful of a possible outcome._


	6. Just a Week

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

_But that's enough for now_

_He should've never left you broken_

_He should've held you_

_Things your father never told you_

_The Fray, 'Enough for Now'_

The dim, silver illumination of the Forks sky bled through the five year-old hybrid's open window blinds, allowing the dull light to pour along her thick-rimmed, black eyelashes and awoke her from a good night's slumber. A familiar sparrow tweeted her song in a chipper manner for the youngest Cullen member, perching herself on the spruce branch just outside Renesmee's window.

Nessie's ears perked upon hearing the soft sizzling sound of eggs in a frying pan with creamy butter, chopped green peppers, and just a splash of cougar blood. Her mouth watered profusely, and couldn't get out of her room fast enough.

"Good morning, Mom!"

"Good morning, sweetheart," Bella greeted warmly, sitting at the dining table. "Breakfast is almost ready. It's your favorite!"

Nessie tilted her head slightly, perplexed that her vampire mother was not the one in the kitchen, and there was not a single trace of Esme or Rosalie to be found. "Thanks, Dad!" she said, her voice raised awkwardly, and sat down across from Bella. "I'm surprised Jacob hasn't come by yet."

Bella's mouth twitched into a heartbreaking frown, looking like an injured puppy. After all, she was Jacob's best friend, not Nessie, a simple fact that always caused a small twinge of jealousy to poke at her heartstrings.

Over the years, Renesmee usually forced herself to turn her confused gaze away from their gentle exchanges—their warm hugs, whispering idle secrets to one another, and him squeezing Bella's hand in times of panic. At least once every other week, Jacob and Bella would ride their motorcycles on First Beach (due to new terms of the treaty). Nessie would never come along to watch, as she always felt like she was intruding on a friendship that she wasn't meant to be a part of. Still, the sounds of their bubbling laughter haunted the half-breed's thoughts, chuckling at inside jokes she would never understand.

Even worse, Bella, too, proudly owned a traditional Quileute bracelet, with a heart-shaped diamond and a howling wolf charm while Renesmee's was bare.

A second passed when Bella answered. "He called earlier and said he'd come by later, but Jacob probably won't make it before your father and I depart," she pouted.

"Yes, and what a splendid morning it's been," Edward added, not looking at all remorseful as a crooked smile plastered his lips. "I can never get used to that wet dog's odor all over the place." He set down the omelet down in front of his daughter. "Here you are, Renesmee."

"Again, thank you," she replied, and dug in.

Each bite was heavenly bliss, the different flavors swirling in her mouth like a whirlwind. The soft texture of the yellow eggs, the sweet and spicy crunch of the pepper bits scattered all over, and the fresh blood drizzled across the omelet—it was all so incredibly delicious, giving Renesmee the energy she needed to start the day.

When the breakfast practically vanished from her plate, Nessie washed the few dishes on the counter and straightened up the kitchen while her parents packed up their luggage in the Volvo. They all finished their chores in a matter of minutes, due to their vampire speed.

Bella stood in front her daughter, outside the cottage, her shoulders slumped sadly. "I can't believe I actually agreed to letting you stay here all by yourself for an entire seven days! What am I going to do without you?"

"_Mo-om_!" Nessie whined as she stretched the name in two syllables, her body being crushed against Bella's. "Sheesh! It's just one week!"

"It might as well by a decade," the vampire woman replied and finally let go. "Aren't you going to miss us at all, Nessie?"

The half-human half-vampire couldn't help but giggle at her mother's silliness; she could be so adorable sometimes. "Of course I will, but it's not the end of the universe!"

"I know, I know. I'm behaving ridiculously, sweetie, but it's only because you're my only baby girl. You're growing up too fast. Today, you're a teenager and for all we know, in a week, you might fall in love. Missing a few sunrises could be drastic in your case," Bella explained, feeling the need to justify her concern. "I love you, Nessie."

"I love you, too, Momma," Nessie said, smiling at her mom in adoration, "but things don't happen that quickly. I won't change too much."

"Okay, love. As sentimental as this scene is, our time is running short," Edward announced, tapping lightly at his Rolex. He observed Bella and Renesmee with cold, sorrowful, golden eyes. He patted his wife gently on the back, willing her away from their daughter. "I promise this week will pass with the utmost quickness, love."

Bella snorted in response, simultaneously rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Stop putting on a brave front, Edward. You'll miss her, too!"

Nessie glanced back and forth between the couple; her father remained reluctant in the presence of his own daughter—statuesque—while her mother was almost forcing interaction on them. It hurt the young girl to see Edward retreat to some island, as though to escape fatherhood, and dying to get away from her.

Reading her thoughts, Edward's honey orbs softened, and rested both hands on her shoulders. "I will miss you, too, Nessie, but your mother and I need a little time to ourselves. I would never abandon you."

"I know," she murmured, not comprehending what exactly was eating away at her. "I'll miss you both as well."

He could have embraced his daughter closer than he ever had before; he could have uttered the three words she needed to hear; he could insist that she forget about Jacob and come along for the vacation, but that would merely hurt the pair of them far too much. Edward was too afraid of letting himself hold Renesmee too tightly—for the more he longed to never let go, the sooner she was likely to slip away.

It was too bad a thing like that was inevitable, and so Edward kept a safe distance.

"Goodbye," the vampire whispered back and headed toward the automobile. "Let's go, Bella."

Suddenly, it dawned on Renesmee that she had the cottage to herself for the first time ever—no parents to cramp her style. What does one do in a situation such as this? Any normal teenage would have phoned a hundred of her friends and let them invite their friends, creating a big shindig like in an 80's movie to the point where upset neighbors would call her grandfather Charlie Swan, the Chief of Police, to complain about the ruckus. Nessie decided against it and went upstairs to take a shower.

But as she stripped in the comfort of the restroom, Renesmee caught sight of her stark naked body in the mirror's reflection. Of course she had seen herself in the nude a thousand different times, but she never took too much time to notice any new. . . assets.

Renesmee brought up her hand to cup each breast one at a time, feeling their supple texture and experimenting with the light weight—her pink nipples protruded somewhat at the contact. Naturally, her breasts weren't as big as the ones those women in Seth's X-Men comic books possessed, but not nearly as flat as a cutting board; they perky—a likeable C-cup at the very least.

The half-breed continued to observe her body, interested with it's shape as her hand roamed over the pale fibers of her flesh, like polished ivory with a light pink blush. She wasn't tall like Rosalie or short like Alice, but reached a comfortable height of five foot seven. Nessie also possessed subtle hips swelling out from her waist, and. . .

"Nessie!" Jacob beckoned, hurriedly running toward the cottage.

She instantly jumped into action, shoving herself into faded blue jeans, a white-lace bra, and a blue tee shirt. He frantically called her name again, this time entering through the front door.

"Nessie, I need you!"

The hybrid laughed. "Okay, big guy, whatever you say, but you'll have to take me to dinner first," she teased, smirking at the sight of Jacob in a baseball cap. "Um, what's with the hat there, Jake?"

"Do you swear you won't laugh if I show you?" His dark brown gaze was dead-serious, as if his predicament was life or death.

"I cross my heart and hope to-no, not that. Stick a needle in my-I can't do that either. . ." Nessie gave him a reassuring grin. "Don't worry, Jacob. I promise not to laugh if you don't want me to, and I'd never break a promise to you."

Jacob sighed sharply, and lifted the cap from his head to reveal. . .

"Oh-em-gee, Jacob," Nessie gasped, eyes widening in terror while the poor shape-shifted adorned a look of complete shame, his cheeks aflame. "Did your sister do this to you?"

He nodded solemnly. "Can you help me fix it?"

Before Renesmee could think of a proper answer, two vampire with the absolute worst timing in the world, Jasper and Emmett, decided to make their appearance—both bursting into fits of chortles at the sight of Jacob's hair.

Emmett bounced up and down like a kid on Christmas. "Oh, oh oh! Jasper, got get the camera! Jacob has pink hair! Jacob has pink hair!"


	7. Bad Hair Day

**Disclaimer: Once upon a time, in the kingdom of North America, lived a young, aspiring author that loved getting feedback from her readers (wink, wink), but she unfortunately was not the original writer of the Twilight saga.**

_We go together like wet dog and smelly_

_Peanut-butter jelly, flees on my belly_

_We go together like fireflies and jars_

_Chasin' after cars, barking at a shooting star_

_Little Big Town, 'We Go Together'_

Well, just the tips of Jacob's hair were hot pink.

To Nessie, he really didn't look all that bad. This random change of hairstyle made him look like a muscular, tan version of Adam Lambert. And his predicament seemed trivial enough, easily fixable, as long as Jasper and Emmett let the embarrassed wolf live it down.

"Guys! Stop being moronic airheads and go fetch Aunt Rosalie for me," Renesmee directed, narrowing her eyes in a dangerous glare.

"Rosalie's your wife. You go. I'll stay," Jasper said, appraising Jacob in blatant amuse, not needing his empathetic gift to sense the shape-shifter's shamed pride.

Nessie shrugged nonchalantly. "Just as well. Emmett could beat you anyway."

The corners of Jasper's mouth twisted downwardly in a tight grimace, his attention snapped to his clever niece. "That's the farthest thing from being the truth!" He objected.

"No, no. She's right. I am much faster than you," Emmett retorted, criss-crossing his arms in a jovial stance.

"You're foolishly arrogant!" Jasper replied.

"Or arrogantly foolish?"

"Whichever you prefer."

Jacob's forest brown gaze locked with Nessie's milk-chocolate ones; the two smirked at each other.

"There's only one way to find out," Renesmee said, flopping down on the couch next to Jacob. "Hey, Jake, I'll bet you twenty bucks that Emmett can beat Jasper."

"Ha!" he guffawed loudly. "You're on, Cullen!"

And thus, the two easily manipulated the pair of competitive idiots right out of the cottage, _whoosh!_ing passed the still trees at full speed, and left the shape-shifter and half-breed to their own devices.

Renesmee giggled to herself, shaking her head at that minor thought.

"For the record, I think your hair looks super adorable—no joke," the girl stated, running her slender digits through her best friend's soft locks of pink and black hair. "I suppose I'm always bias to you, though."

"C'mon, Nessie. Nobody likes a kiss-ass," Jacob responded, rolling his eyes, and playfully slapped her hands away. "That petting thing is only cool when I'm a wolf. Otherwise, it feels like a bizarre flirting technique."

She confidently quirked an eyebrow at her sarcastic companion, a streak of boldness crashing through her like an oncoming tidal wave. Renesmee roughly shoved Jacob's shoulder backwards, his long body comfortably her petite own. Her beautiful eternal pools of melted chocolate withheld triumph.

"Why, is the ever-innocent little Cullen girl trying to seduce me?" Jacob chuckled, still caught off-guard by the abruptness of this action.

He knew Nessie was simply joking around with him, and therefore didn't make any move to stop her. Plus, he quite enjoyed the view—her cherry-pink lips slightly curved into a mock sultry smirk. Her auburn loose hung lose off her shoulders, the delicious smell of pomegranate filled Jacob's nostrils, intoxicating him.

"Always," Nessie replied, projecting an image of herself performing push-ups on top of him.

"As intriguing as that idea is, but I don't want to lead you on, heart-breaker that I am," Jake told her, his tone dripping with irony.

"But Jacob, I can't help myself!" She giggled, slapping him on the chest. "Don't you already know? It's my deepest, darkest secret."

"What is?" the Native American man inquired, his face spreading in a curious grin.

"Oh, but if I tell you, I shall have to kill you, Jacob," Renesmee winked slyly down at him.

"That's fine with me. You're worth dying for."

"Well, if you say so." She leaned down slowly, bringing her lips to Jacob's ear she rested a hand on his bare arm, and pressed her chest down on his. Jacob could feel her breathing. With an other friend-girl, laying down on a sofa like this would have been awkward, but his connection Nessie relaxed him like a breath of fresh air. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Positive."

"I woof you, Jacob Black," she whispered.

"Well, that's a relief, and here I was thinking you'd killed Mufasa," and they laughed together like a pair of kids on the playground, bothering to stop a few moments when both became breathless. Jacob tucked an deep reddish-brown hair Nessie's ear, telling himself that he was merely annoyed by the way it got in her eyes, and thus ignored the loud thumping sound of his heart.

"_A-hem_!" a deep voice, Emmett the Annoying Uncle, coughed obnoxiously, standing in between Rosalie and Jasper. "Are we interrupting?"

Jacob and Nessie leaped apart. "No that was- No! Nothing happened!" they babbled in harmony. "Shut up!"

"Ugh, whatever!" Rosalie scoffed disinterested, shaking her head in an agitated fashion. "Wh-"

"Just so we're clear, Nessie owes Jacob some money!" Jasper exclaimed.

Rosalie huffed. "I-"

"Tell us, Jacob," Emmett interrupted rudely. "Did you always long to be Lavagirl when you were just a kid, hittin' up innocent peoples' houses for chocolate? Or maybe your hair is a tribute to the Pink Power Ranger?

Jasper slapped his knees, hugging his gut. "Or did you get into a fight with Walt Disney's paintbrush?"

Nessie glowered harshly at her two uncles and turned to Rosalie. "Rosalie, are you going to save Jacob or not?"

"Well, I really don't think I should want to help that annoying mongrel out, considering how he treats me. All those stupid blonde jokes, I think it's only fair that he gets a taste of his own medicine for a change," but Rosalie was on the verge of caving in, mainly because of that beaten puppy dog face her goddaughter adorned. "I guess we can't afford to let him walk around in public with pink hair. Although, I definitely like Rachel Black more now. Just go get me some scissors, sweetheart."

The fifteen year-looking vampire-human nodded, marching upstairs to retrieve the green ones in her room, and momentarily left Jacob alone with the three Cullens.

"Well, well, well," the flaxen-haired vampire female tsked, drumming her long fingers together, and wore a dark smirk that made her look like the Cheshire Cat. "You need my help, don't you, Fido?"

"Unfortunately," Jacob grumbled under his breath.

"Pink doesn't really suit you anyway, mutt," she stated, stepping closer. "You hair, though, does seem to remind of something I could purchase at Hot Topic for a dollar." Rosalie quickly glanced at the hysterical hyenas. "Go home already! This won't take very long."

"But. . ." Emmett trailed off upon being on the receiving end of his wife's death glare. "Fine, we're leaving."

"Whipped much?" Jacob asked, both eyebrows raised. It always did his heart good to see a vampire defeated.

"No! You just know that conscience thing people are supposed to have? It so happens mine can deny my sex," the gorilla-bloodsucker replied, shoulders slumped in mourning as he and Jasper lost the chance to further torture Jacob.

Renesmee returned, ready to hand over the scissors just as Jasper made one last jibe at Jacob. "I think the Backstreet Boys should sue you, _dawg_, since you obviously copied their hairstyle," and she did the unthinkable.

"It's," _wuhchika,_ "just," _wuhchika, wuchika,_ "hair!" _Wuchika!_

They all gaped at Nessie, who gripped large portions of snipped curls in one hand, as she finally passed the scissors over to her aunt.

"Now, you better leave Jacob alone or I promise I'll do the same thing to you, nimrods," Nessie warned, challenging them to continue to piss her off, and they escaped out the front door.

"Nessie!" Jacob exclaimed in bafflement. "Why on earth would you do that?"

"Because they were being plain awful to you, Jake, and I guess I got a little bit protective. If I could cut off my own hair, what is there to stop me from doing theirs?" Renesmee said; Jacob grinned appreciatively. It was probably the weirdest testament to their connection. "I'm fine, really. It's not a big deal, just don't let me look in the mirror."

"Okay!" Rosalie sighed exasperatedly, pinching the bridge of nose. "Let me handle one hair emergency at a time, please? Both you of head upstairs to the restroom. We need to approach this situation properly."

"Aunt Rosie, don't be so stressed out. It's only-"

"Hair. I know," Rosalie smiled, unable to stay mad at the youngest Cullen, "but no niece of mine is going to have uneven hair like those girls on those horrible soap operas. Now, toss the chopped up pieces in the trash and do what I say. Am I making myself clear?"

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" Renesmee saluted, and the ascended the staircase after Jacob.

"Can't believe you did that," he whispered, thoroughly impressed. "Thanks for defending me in the most unconventional way imaginable, oddball."

"No problem, pinky."


	8. Harmless Flirting

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. **

_Would you look at her_

_She looks at me_

_She's got thinking about her constantly_

_But she don't know how I feel_

_Evan and Jaron, 'Crazy For this Girl'_

"Wow!" The half-breed exclaimed, mouth wide open in amazement. "Thank you so much, Aunt Rosalie! I love it!"

Rosalie smiled, content with her impressive handy work. Her niece's reddish-brown circles of hair was considerable shorter—the length no longer reaching passed Nessie's slender waist, but now it cascaded two inches below her shoulders—and if possible for the youngest Cullen, she appeared much more beautiful, physically more mature. Not able to resist the urge, the fair-haired strigoi stroked her cold digits through the girl's silken, copper strands, forever fascinated with the soft texture.

"I gotta say, Goldie Locks, you did good for the first time in your life," Jacob said, managing to compliment and insult Rosalie simultaneously. Nessie scoffed under her breath and nudged him in the stomach. "I mean, um, thanks."

"I would say, 'Anytime,' but that would imply I'm perfectly capable of handling your putrid body odor, and that's simply not the case. So the next time when your sister dyes your hair the color of a cupcake, just shave your head," she replied ruefully.

Turning away from the mirror, Renesmee smiled fondly at her godmother and stifled a laugh at the image of seeing Jacob with a bald scalp. "Thanks again for coming through, Rosie."

Rosalie planted a quick peck on Nessie's cheek. "For you, kiddo, I'd do anything. Now, I must go take a long shower and get rid of your pet's awful stench."

"Okay."

"Believe me, Blondie, no amount of showers will help you," Jacob remarked.

"Mongrel, your scent is the least appealing of all creatures," save the men who smelt of sweat, cigars, and booze, "I don't know how my brother and sister tolerate your constant presence in their home. You're like a smelly, dusty, tick-filled, old rug. I might as well beat you with a stick."

"Filthy bloodsucker," Jacob coughed into a balled hand.

"You're immature," the blonde vampire coughed back before disappearing within a human nanosecond, out of the cottage and returning to the main house.

With an amused, inaudible giggle, Nessie reached into Jacob's pocket for his cellphone, and started playing with its buttons.

"What do you think you're doing?" the shape-shifter questioned, his eyebrows arched in curiosity and chuckled softly.

"Oh, nothing really. I'm just plugging Aunt Rosalie's number into your cell just in case there's anymore sibling hijinks to be had," Nessie told him, walking out of the washroom with Jacob following her into the living room.

"Yeah, right. Weren't you paying attention to us just now? We hate each other." Jacob replied, groaning in feigned irritation. "I always thought that much was obvious to you."

Nessie shook her head at her best friend, patting his shoulder in mockery. "Oh, whatever, Jake. You two totally love each other. That's why you bicker every chance you get, just like a brother and sister. Honestly, I don't believe you and Rosalie could go on without your daily squabbles."

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say, Nessie."

It was rare when Nessie exercised flaw in her careful observations, and of course she would also be correct in the assumption that Jacob and Rosalie shared a sibling-like friendship. Yeah, he loved the blonde nuissance.

And if Jacob was brutally honest with himself, he began to love Rosalie the day Nessie was born. After all, Rosalie was the one to stand faithfully by a feeble Bella to make an innocent baby lived to see the light of day, while he and Edward formed a strange alliance in their multiple attempts to persuade Bella to abort Renesmee. In a way, Jacob felt indebted to Rosalie for stoking the flames of a new mother's courage. For without her—who knows?—Bella may not have been strong enough to resist Edward and Jacob's reasoning.

He was also certain that if he chose to attack Nessie that fateful day, before giving the half-human half-vampire baby girl a glance, Rosalie would have not been merciful in her defensive combat. There was no way she would have allowed an enraged wolf to lay a single finger on the child. Calmly, Jacob assured himself that Rosalie might have snapped his body in two, a maternal power that possessed coursed through her veins where blood should be.

All in all, Jacob was otherwise Rosalie was around to support Bella.

"I guess nothing gets by you, Nessie."

Renesmee laughed, a bit smugly, and slipped the phone back in Jacob's pocket. "I know. I am a genius," she stated, and perched herself on the armrest of the sofa.

A comfortable pass impregnated the air for a long moment, with Jacob and Nessie just smiling warm at one another.

"You know, Nessie, Blondie did a really good job. I'm impressed. You look at least six months older," Jacob told her. "I like it. You're beautiful."

"Oh," Renesmee sighed, blinking in confusion. She felt the heat of Jacob's compliment rush to her cheeks, painting them a cherry pink. "Thank you. You look extremely dapper yourself, Black, but then again, you always do to me—pink hair or not."

He gave her a short chortle in reply, criss-crossing his muscular arms over his chest. "You're flirting with me, Nessie."

Not that he minded much, honestly.

The hybrid nodded nonchalantly, coquettishly fluttering her eyelashes at him. "Yeah, just a little, but that might be the new haircut talking."

"Probably," Jacob agreed indulgently. "Nessie. . . I, uh. . . Thanks for not laughing in my face, or getting freaked out. That was cool of you."

The right corner of her mouth slanted in an upward direction, giving him a half-smile. Renesmee tugged on Jacob's wrist while she rested a free hand on the back of his neck, and brought him closer to lean her forehead against his.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Jacob Black."

"That's good to know. I wouldn't want to," he replied, smirking.

Butterflies—actually, they were more like bumble bees—flying around chaotically in his stomach. _Tell her. No, no. It's too soon._

"Is that so? Who's flirting now?" Nessie queried rhetorically, releasing him, and knelt down on a singular knee in front of Jacob, a motion made in jest. She looked up at him beneath dark, thick-rimmed eyelashes. "Jacob Black, I love you with all my heart. I swear my soul would perish into the wild wind, ceasing to exist, if I ever lost you. With you, it's not hard to just be myself, and fit in. You're my second half, my sunlight, and my soul mate. Will you marry me?"

Jacob shrugged. "Heh, why not? How bad could being married to _you _be?"

Renesmee shot up then, standing up straight, and beamed at him. "Cool!"

"Just know that I wear the pants in this relationship."

She scowled playfully, planting a hand on either hip, and stamped a leg. "Well, what do I wear then? The apron?"

"Go make me a sandwich, woman!" Jacob mock-demanded, punctuating his sentence by pointing toward the kitchen. "Chop, chop!"

They laughed in harmony as Nessie slapped him lightly over the shoulder.

"I gotta go, Nessie. Job and all that," he stated, frowning apologetically.

She nodded, concealing any hint of disappointment the hybrid might have felt. "That's fine. I have to meet up with Uncle Jazz in about an hour, so I have to hop in the shower."

"_Well_. . ." Jacob trailed off in an exaggerated tone, letting his eyes roam up and down her figure for a second, "It's not like Seth can't cover for me. Maybe I could join you? Help you wash your back and all that."

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind that. Then, we could whammy each other right on the tile floor," Nessie said sarcastically.

He rubbed his palms together. "Sounds like a plan! Let's get started!"

Jacob turned half-way before Renesmee wrapped her hand around his elbow, and pulled him back. "Hold it right there, buddy! You should turn off your phone first. I don't want our consummation to be interrupted."

Again, the two laughed, even if Nessie just stabbed their joke straight through its heart.

"See ya later, Nessie. Love you."

"Bye, Jake. Love you, too."

Jacob hugged Nessie gently to his chest, feeling that familiar rush of a serene warmth crashing throughout his body. He could feel her mouth curve into a soft smile against his clavicle, and was fairly positive that Nessie, too, yearned to stay like this forever, tied against his body, and never spoil the moment. Alas, the demanding world beckoned his name with a shrill cry—hearing the sound of the ringtone from his cellphone—and hesitantly released Nessie.

And as he left the Cullen cottage, Jacob knew that his hours away from Nessie made her all the more significant in his life. Meanwhile, Renesmee mused quietly to herself.

It was almost disturbingly sexy how the notion of offering her virginity to Jacob didn't seem horrible, more intriguing. Feeling his smooth, sun-kissed skin under her palms, gently caressing the pulse-point of his throat with her eager lips, and ignite their mutual fervor.

_Mmm. . ._

Renesmee's stomach flipped, and she snapped out of her deep trance.


	9. Human Heart

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

_Is it enough to die?_

_Somebody save me life_

_I'd rather be_

_Anything but ordinary, please_

_Avril Lavigne, 'Anything but Ordinary'_

She couldn't stop thinking about Jacob. Why couldn't she stop thinking about Jacob? Was he really so special to her?

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!"

Jasper's sudden, aggravated bark startled Renesmee immediately out of her dazed state. She searched across her uncle's face for any sign of any annoyed impatience. Which became a moot point, because it was loud and clear all over his expression that he was in no mood for her dilly-dallying. His golden orbs were narrowed in a hard glower, his hands balled into tight fists and planted on his hips.

Her mouth turned in an apologetic smile, shrugging sheepishly at her godfather. "I'm sorry."

His features changed, softening at his niece's silliness, and shook his head in a tired manner. "It doesn't matter to me if you listen or not, Renesmee. If a nomadic newborn ever shows up, Jacob has a whole pack to protect you."

Nessie's smile melted away at Jasper's words, and she remembered. . .

When a newborn vampire intruded on the Quileutes' land, interrupting the packs' bonfire fun. Jacob ordered Leah, Seth, and Embry to form a wall around Renesmee, just in case the blood-hungry strigoi decided to attack her. Despite Nessie's multiple protests, the Alpha's demands prevented them from relenting their defensive barrier. She insisted that she could help; but by the time she employed all of her strength and speed to break through the chain of phased wolves, Jacob and Sam had already killed the newborn.

This alit a rampaging fire that she never knew existed within her soul; how did Jacob truly view Nessie? Was she some princess that needed an army of wolves to shield her from the big, bad vampires to him? Was she a damsel, tied down to train tracks, and he was the nobel hero that rescued at the right instant? She should have felt gratitude toward her ever-knight in shining armor for always watching out for her safety, but she couldn't this time.

Afterward, Nessie returned home, expressing her frustration and hurt; Jacob didn't have any faith in her. The Cullens did their best to calm the emotional half-breed, telling her that the shape-shifters were trained to handle this sort of business. Her hands were not capable of invoking death, or inflicting pain; if the moment came when she would have to do either, her kind heart would cause Renesmee to hesitate and by then, it would be too late.

Of course, what they really meant that Renesmee was too soft—too weak—and she knew it. Everybody believed the half-vampire half-_human_ was the weak_est_ link. From then on, she became determined to prove all of them wrong.

"Yeah?" Renesmee challenged, arising from the log she had been sitting on. "Well, it matters to me. I will not allow Jacob, or anybody else, to treat me like some damsel in distress!"

"Very good," Jasper replied.

He ran to Nessie at full speed in a pretend attack. She leaped on the fallen tree trunk, using her body weight to roll it forward and grasped a low branch, only to have her uncle punch in the stomach. In turn, she fell flat on the forest floor, but used her position to lock her feet around Jasper's ankles, and flipped him over onto his back.

Renesmee never once noticed that Esme and Emmett came by to watch the sparring cession, much too distracted by focusing on attempting to triumph over her godfather—a mistake that would have cost Nessie her life if she battled against a plethora of enemies.

Jasper got up quickly, yanking harshly on his goddaughter's copper mane, and chucked her at a boulder. Esme gasped her concern, but Emmett assured his vampire mother that Nessie could handle it.

"Ugh," Nessie groaned, pain etching in her knees as they wobbled to at least stand.

Jasper didn't leave her much time to recover when he charged again at the hybrid. This time, she dodged him by merely running away—her best defensive maneuver—because vast speed was an asset she inherited from Edward.

"Coward," Jasper muttered under his breath.

She knew what he was trying to do—reel her back toward him by forcing her emotions to fog her better judgment. It was a clever trick on the empath's part, especially since it worked.

"I am not!" Renesmee bellowed, twisting her body to face him.

She extended her arms, projecting images of a black forest into his mind meant to perplex Jasper. It would work for only a few seconds, and took those few seconds to pounce on him like a jungle cat, and kicked him mercilessly in the chest. Jasper grasped her ankles in a vice grip, and made her plomp back to the ground.

He pinned Nessie down roughly, who was now struggling like a frantic gazelle beneath its dangerous predator. Renesmee dug her nails into Jasper's skin—or at least tried to, but a vampire's flesh couldn't easily be penetrated.

"You have to stop thinking with your gut! Think with your head!" Jasper commanded.

But a newborn vampire would have decapitated her by now, or gone for the jugular.

Red fury stung at Renesmee's milk-chocolate irises, her eyes blinded. Her legs trembled, her arms ached, and her whole body might have bruised if it weren't for Jasper actually taking it easy on her. That fact alone filled her pride to the brim with sorrow.

In the blink of an eye, Uncle Emmett was pulling Jasper away and Grandma Esme was cradling Renesmee in her arms, rocking her as if she were a wailing infant.

"No," Nessie coughed, shaking her head. "I don't need the two of you to help me. . . Stop it!"

"Renesmee," Esme murmured, "you're too emotional at the moment, alright? Settle down."

"I'm fine!" Nessie snapped, getting up from the ground.

"That's enough, Nessie," Emmett cautioned. His characteristically happy go-lucky tone transformed to an authoritative one. "Esme is only trying to help you."

She ignored him, and looked at Jasper. "I want to try again."

"No, you need to relax," Jasper said. "You're done for the day."

"But, Uncle Jasper-"

"I said, 'no,' Nessie!" he snarled—not because his patience flared uncontrollably, but hers.

The halfling wanted to burst out into tears, but held back. She waited to speak again, counting to ten.

"I want to show you I can do this the right way, Jasper."

"I know," he answered with a sigh. "You're still young, too filled with impulse. You must use your head to win a fight."

Too young. . .

Too slow. . .

Too emotional. . .

_Too weak_!

Why was every person around her life much older, much quicker, much more mature, and much stronger?

"Renesmee," Jasper started, "there's not much I can do for you. You're not ready to learn yet."

"Yes, I promise you I am!" she declared powerfully, stomping her foot. " I am, Jasper. You have to believe me."

"No, I'm sorry, you are not. You're not ready," Jasper retorted.

"Fine, whatever," Nessie said, feeling the empath's ability forcing her submission. It was unfair, and she tried to fight against it.

What was wrong with her? Why did Jasper have to cheat Nessie out of her own feelings and be right at the same time? Why couldn't she just be ready? She wanted so much to be ready.

"Nessie, why don't you come over for lunch?" Esme offered.

_There would be no point. Vampires don't even eat._

"I'm not really that hungry," Renesmee replied truthfully. "I want to go home."

"But, baby girl, that is home, remember? With us."

Nessie instantly felt guilty for hurting her grandmother's feelings. The monster in her retracted its claws, and the affectionate girl returned. "That's not what I meant. I'm sorry! It's just I'm not up to eating right now. Maybe later."

Esme smiled and nodded. "Whenever you're ready, sweetheart."

She inwardly flinched at that word. _That's if I'll ever be ready, Esme, to be anything more than what I am. A lousy breed with human emotions and a human heart. Human weakness._


End file.
